Dear Old Friend, I love you
by MeteorXShowerXx
Summary: Two people become best friends at a young age, never see each other again after elementary school, until they are both seniors in high school. STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY! PLEASE REVIEW!  Rate M for later on for mature scenes.
1. Prologue 1

Anna sat quietly in her seat as she listened to Ms. Cherry announced the other seats.

"Justin, go sit next to Anna, and don't cause any more trouble." She demanded the young boy who had dark eyes. His skin was dark, he sat down next to Anna as she took out a piece of paper and began to draw.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she was shading in the person's hair. She looked to the side with her blonde hair covering her eyes.

"Drawing." She whispered shyly.

"I'm Justin." He smiled as he tried to look at the girl's paper.

"Anna." She smiled sweetly, no one else had talked to Anna, and Justin guessed that it was because she was shy.

"Justin, please be quiet." Ms. Cherry turned around from the board and glared at her student.

"But I was making a friend." He snapped, angry that he was getting scolded for speaking.

"Don't talk back to a teacher young man, be quiet." She turned around on her heels as everyone in the class stare at him as he threw his book at the Ms. Cherry. "To the principal's office!" She snapped as some students jumped back in their seats. Anna turned and looked at him, wondering why he threw his book.

"I'll be back Anna, I promise." He pleaded in his head and walked out starting 2nd grade the same was as it always had been. One boy, Nick, turned around and looked at Anna.

"You loser, you had to talk to the boy and make the teacher snap. Idiot." He laughed as the rest of the class joined as she slid more down into his chair. Since Justin was only outside of the door he walked back in.

"Don't talk to her like that; you're more of a joker than a king." He shouted as Ms. Cherry talked on the phone with the secretary.

"What are you going to do about it? Tell or throw a book, oh I'm scared." Nick stood up and walked up to Justin, Nick was shorter and weaker as Justin was tall and strong.

"I'll tell you what I will do." Justin snarled as he punched the boy in the face, Ms. Cherry came back and looked at Justin, grabbing his arm and taking him down to the office, while dropping Nick off at the nurse's.

-Office—

"Sorry Mr. Jenkins, Justin has a bit of anger problems." Justin's mom pleaded the principal as Justin slouched in the chair next to her.

"Now Justin, why did you punch the boy?" Mr. Jenkins asked him with his gray moustache hanging above his mouth.

"Because, he called my friend a loser for replying to me. Why do you have an old squirrel above your nose?" He asked turning his head to the right looking at Mr. Jenkins's moustache.

"JUSTIN! That is his moustache, most men have one when they're older!" His mother snapped hitting her son lightly.

"Then why do you have one?" Justin replied as his mother shot an evil glare at her son.

"What will Justin's consequences be?" She asked, holding her head on her hand.

"I'll let it go the first time, but next time there will be a consequence." Mr. Jenkins dismissed the two as Justin went running back to his class with a large smile. He sat down next to Anna as Ms. Cherry started talking.

"You may color with someone sitting near you." Ms. Cherry smiled as she handed out a color-by-numbers paper. The picture was a school; Justin rolled his eyes as he moved his seat next to Anna.

"Hi, wanna color with me?" He asked with a big grin.

"Sure, thanks for standing up for me. No-No one has ever done that before." She smiled quietly as he took the yellow crayon and colored in the bus.

"It's ok; I would do anything for my best friend." He smiled as he stared at Anna. "You should keep your hair out of your eyes, blue eyes are pretty." He looked at her as her cheeks turned red.

"Thanks." She pulled her hair back, revealing a large bruise on her neck.

"What is that from?" He asked her as grew worried about her.

"Nothing, just a fall." She lied as he looked at her with sympathy showing in his eyes.

"My Dad was drinking and he got angry that my Mom wasn't home, and he just hit me on the neck."  
>She spoke fast, nervous he might freak out or something.<p>

"Has this happened before?" He asked her as she stopped coloring the building.

"No, my Mom doesn't like him drinking." She whispered as he hugged. _For some reason I can't pull away, I just want to hug her forever_. Justin thought as she pulled away.

"It's ok, I'm your guardian angel, whether you like it, or not." He smirked as the two went back to the picture.

_**-End of Chapter 1-**_

_**In this story, I will only show clips of them when they are younger and then, I will say before I start writing, them as teenagers. The beginning jumps around a bit, but get used to it. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT OR HATE IT! JUST REVIEW IT! There are two songs that fit this story perfectly; "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus or "Fix You" by Coldplay. JUST SAYING!**_


	2. Prologue 2

_**~Chapter 2, 8 months later after Chapter 1. Also, when I said that Justin had dark skin I meant tan, sorry I was eating a dark chocolate milky way!~**_

Justin walked into the classroom; he saw Anna crying and ran up to her fast.

"What happened?" He asked holding her in his arms.

"My-My Mom left my Dad, and she isn't coming back!" She wailed loudly as he held her closer, nothing in the world could kill Justin more than his best friend crying.

"Cry baby!" A girl named Sophia shouted pointing to Anna; everyone turned from their seats and started laughing, right when Ms. Cherry walked in.

"Leave her alone!" Justin growled as he lifted his head from behind Anna's shoulder.

"Anna, please come into the hallway for a second." Ms. Cherry asked Anna as she went out in the hallway. Justin turned around and looked at the class.

"Wow, why was the brat crying? Isn't her Dad rich?" Selena asked Sophia loudly as Justin looked at them.

"Her Mom left her Dad and isn't coming back so shut up." Justin snarled at the girls, his dark eyes narrowed making them look like bullets.

"My Mom left my Dad and I didn't cry." Ron stood up as the class walked around Justin.

"She meant that her Mom died! From cancer! Did you lose your Mom or Dad to cancer?" Justin raised his voice as his hands went into the form of fists.

"No, but she shouldn't come to school complain about it." Nick got into Justin's face as he punched him, harder than he ever punched someone. Most students ran away to their seats and the ones that stayed got punched by Justin. Only 4 stayed; Nick got a black eye, Steve had a bloody nose, Michael had a large bruise on his cheek, and Ryan had a broken nose. When Ms. Cherry came in she looked at the four students on the ground and started lecturing Justin as she took the 5 down towards the main office. 4 went into the nurse and Justin went into the principal's room.

"Hi Mr. Squirrel, I mean Mr. Jenkins." Justin grinned as he sat in a blue chair.

"What did you do Justin?" Mr. Jenkins asked him sniffing up some snot.

"Anna was crying because her Mom died, and everyone was making fun of her!" Justin raged standing up, Mr. Jenkins sighed as he looked at some papers.

"From all the trouble you have caused, you will be suspended for 2 weeks. Please go get your stuff and come back here." He demanded the boy as he picked up the phone to call Justin's mother. Justin was furious, but he ran back to the classroom. Justin saw Anna sitting there with red-rimmed eyes in the classroom, he couldn't stand to see her sad. He grabbed his black back-pack and he walked over to Anna and hugged her. Justin closed his eyes as he inhaled her fruity scented shampoo, then he had to let go. He walked out with her scent intoxicating his brain, _I need her, and oh I need her now. So perfect when she is in my arms, why am I walking away? I would give the world to run back to her._ The words of his Father's voice echoed in his mind as he saw his Mom standing there with a disappointed look in her face. She dragged Justin out and threw him in the car. He grinned to himself excited to see Anna in 2 weeks.

_**Hehe, next chapter will be when Justin returns to school. Sorry about skipping time! Don't worry when I get to the present chapters I won't do that! Please review good or bad comments!**_


	3. Prologue 3 Last Prologue

_**~Chapter 3, Justin's Return~**_

Justin walked in and sat next to Anna, he turned and saw that she got her hair cut. Now it her hair had some angles which made her face stand out.

"You look pretty." Justin smiled as she turned and saw him with a huge grin.

"Thank you, my Aunt Jocelyn took me and my little sister in." (A/N: They are in 2nd grade so they don't use proper grammar.) She smiled and gave him a hug. Ms. Cherry came walking in and sat at her desk looking over who was missing. Everyone fell silent as we waited for her to start.

"Justin and Anna, can you go and get a big box of shapes in the closet, the closet is next to the pencil sharpener. Thanks." Ms. Cherry asked them as they walked into the closet. Right then Nick had gotten up to sharpen his pencil and shut the closet door, locking it from the outside.

"Justin, the door is locked and it is dark." Anna worriedly looked around the small room.

"Don't worry, we'll get out." He smiled reassuring her as he moved next to her, she was shaking from fear. He wrapped his arm around her hoping she would stop, but it didn't work. _Isn't this the moment where the heroic boy kisses the lady he is saving? Come one Justin, I have to make it right._ He repeated to himself in his mind, he finally got the nerve to kiss her. Her lips tasted like Fruit Loops, yummy. Justin felt Anna put her head on his chest.

"You would make a great pillow." She smiled up at her friend.

"Awe thanks." He thanked her as the door opened and the two walked out with the box.

"Nick, why did you lock them in?" Ms. Cherry asked him with a concerned look on her face.

"No one wants them in here." He growled at them as some students looked at each other and then to him.

"That is it, down to the principal's." Ms. Cherry rolled her eyes and walked him down. Justin looked at Anna and smiled, they sat in their seats and waited for her to return.

_**~Now I'm skipping up to the last day of 5**__**th**__** grade for them two, nothing happens with them until this day.~**_

"Anna, I'm moving with my cousin, so I won't see you again." Justin looked up at his best female friend as they sat on the hill. Anna flipped her side bangs out of her eyes as she looked at him.

"Bye, I'll miss you." She sadly spoke and hugged him. He pulled out a tiny velvet box as she looked at him lost.

"Here, I bought it so you could remember me." He smiled and opened it up to a long heart necklace. One half was black and small; the other was sparkling diamonds which was larger than the other side. Justin leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'll miss you more." He stood up and helped her up. They hugged as he closed his eyes inhaling her vanilla scented hair one last time before letting go. He looked at her blue eyes filled with sorrow. He felt terrible, but he started to walk away "I love you." He whispered wondering if she heard, but he continued to walk, afraid to turn around. Justin sat in his parent's car and drove away.

_**End of prologues. Next chapter is when they are 17 years old. It will take place in Stone Harbor, New Jersey. PLEASE REVIEW! **_


End file.
